


Campus Coffee Shenanigans

by Eldranor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fashion Student Keith, Fluff, He just wants peace, M/M, Photography Student Lance, Please save Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldranor/pseuds/Eldranor
Summary: In which Keith is a sleep deprived fashion student, and Lance really needs a model for his photography assignments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone's confused I wrote Keith's thoughts in italics to make the text less cloggy

"Hey, I need a model to photograph for my next class in 15 minutes, like, just a few quick photos outside or something?"

 _What the fuck_?

Keith was just trying to find some peace and quiet in the campus coffee shop, yet of course, somebody felt the need to disrupt his attempts at getting work for his assignment done.

Staring up at the tall teen, Keith met bright blue eyes beaming at him desperately. Skintight black jeans akin to Keith's own ripped ones complimented the skinny legs of the boy, with a simple slightly too large blue t-shirt hanging off of his frame, highlighting his prominent collarbones.

"Like, it wont take long! I just need a few photos by the fountain or something? I'll buy you a coffee after class to make up for it!"

"Stop babbling. I'm not gonna help you" Keith responded. As much as he wanted to know why such a fine specimen wanted him in particular, he was not putting up with this shit today.

"Please?" He whimpered.

 _Shit. He's kinda hot, standing there pleading with wide blue eyes contrasting smooth caramel skin_. _Why not_.

"Okay, but just one photo. And you better keep that coffee promise, asshole". Keith resigned.

"One more thing?" Lance added.

"...What?"

"....Can you tie your mullet back?"

"You can shove that coffee up your ass".

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"Hey, I know this didn't work out well last time, but please can you model for me? I need a nature shot with a model for my next class and I figured since you're sitting there looking miserable, it might do you some good to come outside and help me?"

"May I just ask how far this way of asking got you last time?" Keith bluntly asked.

Right, right... I know I hecked up, but pretty please? I won't ask you to tie your mullet up or anything, I just really need these photos so they don't kick me out". Lance begged.

"Why don't you ask someone else if you're so desperate? You barely even know me!" Keith replied with a bite of anger.

"You have like, a really cool sense of fashion? I'm pretty sure Hunk said Pidge said you were on the fashion course also so like... doesn't our work kind of tie together? Plus, we went to the same high school didn't we? You were the quiet guy in class!" Lance pleaded.

"Wait a sec..." Keith said, deep in thought.

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you the guy who got the class to call me Keith Ko-GAY-ne through the last year of high school?"

"Erm... I pinky promise i'm a better person now?" Lance tried.

"Unless you want my portfolio crammed down your throat, I really recommend you find someone else to ask".

"I can cram something else down your throat, baby"

"....What?"

"Please don't kill me".

_This fucking idiot. Pretty idiot, but definitely an idiot._

* * *

**One Month Later...**

Peace and quiet was all that Keith wished for. And the library was the perfect place for that. Or so he thought.

Through the books, he caught a glimpse of perfect, tan skin. And before he knew it, that person was seated opposite him, staring at him eagerly.

"...What the FUCK do you want now?" Keith spat.

"So like, listen to me. You're sat next to a pile of books and you're in the library and kind of super fucking photogenic and if I don't get this photo right now, I'm gonna get kicked out. So while you sit there hating me for existing and listening to Welcome to the Black Parade on repeat, I'm gonna take a quick photo of you, Your Emoness."

While Keith tried to comprehend what the holy quiznak this person just said, he took a photo before he could lean over the table and rip the tanned beauty's vocal cords out.

"Hey, asshole!" Keith growled, not loud enough to disturb anyone else in the library.

"The names Lance, but thank you" he replied calmly.

"Alright then, Lance. I'm not sure why you're under the impression I hate you, but if you keep showing up for thirty seconds and hassling me for photos, then you're going to definitely give me a reason to. So if you've had your fun, I'd appreciate it if you'd hop along to your class and never talk to me again. Or take photos without my permission".

"Wait, you don't hate me? Even though I stuck chewing gum on your chair, wrote your name as Keef on the register and photoshopped your face on Kate Upton then put it on the school board?" Lance asked, completely puzzled.

"That was all YOU?!" Keith yelled, before hostile stares from other students in the library caused him to revert to his inside voice.

"Please have mercy" Lance begged, jumping up from his seat.

"Hey, Lance?" Keith asked with a hint of anger.

"...Are you gonna let me leave alive?" Lance whimpered, stepping back from the chair.

"When am I gonna get my coffee?" Keith asked perfectly neutrally, no tone of surprise of anger in his voice.

Lance's eyes glinted for a second before they made contact with Keith's again, looking bewildered. Holy shit, Keith thought. It should be illegal to be as pretty as Lance was, and his eyes shone brighter than stars at that moment.

"Just give me a time and a place, Keith" Lance laughed.

His giggles were like music.

_This boy is going to be the end of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna add more chapters soon :) Thinking this will probably have 3 chapters depending on progression. Shall change these notes when I've got everything figured out!


End file.
